The Power of Love
by Oh So Sly
Summary: A Brock/Steph songfic.. R&R Plz! Details inside


**__**

A/N: Since I'm still suffering on writer's block. I decided to make a Brock/Steph songfic. Yeah, I'm gonna do a story soon. So, if you want a story, I'll try to make one but I don't think I can do it… yet. So enjoy this first and review.

Dedication: Dedicated to the sweet HBKSteph and Dee for her awesomeness. Also to those who've been DYING to read a Brock/Steph fic. Yes, it triggered my senses when their faces were so close. So… ENJOY and don't forget to REVIEW!

Song: The song taken is Don't Speak by No Doubt. I just LOVE that band!

Misc. stuff: Italics are the song lyrics. But if there are italics in the sentences, they're thoughts! Don't get confused!

Author: Me, CrimsonStorm 3:16

Email: Go look in my profile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**** __

You and me we used to be together  
Every day together, always  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end  


Brock Lesnar sighed and threw himself on the hotel room bed. It was so close. Their faces were so damned close and he almost kissed her. Too bad he couldn't do it. After all, she was the boss' daughter and he was just a damned wrestler. She was beautiful though and she was the one who could tolerate him, unlike others. He never understood why Paul Levesque AKA Hunter Hearst Helmsley AKA Triple H, never saw the tender and gentle side of her. He saw it in her eyes during the promo and he wanted to see it again.

__

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know

Stephanie McMahon tugged lightly at a lock of her brown hair. A playful but dreamy smile played on her lips as she remembered the scene earlier. They were so damned close to kissing. She would love to kiss those luscious lips. She never understood though, why everyone thought that Brock Lesnar was so evil when he was as gentle as a kitten. That look in his eyes could keep her staring for hours. He had such beautiful eyes…

__

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Sighing, he got out of his bed. He was so restless. No, cut that out, he was restless ever since he almost kissed Stephanie. No wait, what did he just say? _Ugh! Sometimes, I disgust myself, he thought sourly. _He pushed the early thoughts away. He was Brock Lesnar, the feared superstar in the WWE. His F-5 could destroy anyone with one blow. Why was he thinking of Stephanie McMahon now!? He was getting all mushy again, like he always did with his ex-girlfriend. He could almost slap himself silly. To think that he liked Stephanie McMahon, the slut everyone wants! 

__

Our memories they can be inviting  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  


Stephanie stood up from her swivel chair and stretched her legs. She wanted to finish all her paperwork but she was so tired. _I wonder how Brock is doing… Wait!? Brock Lesnar?! THE Brock Lesnar?! What the hell am I thinking!? That guy has brains equal to the muscles on his arms! Forget him, she assured herself silently. _She pondered all her break choices and settled on the restaurant at the hotel nearby. Maybe they had some pretty decent food down there and she could take her mind off 'Mr Muscle' Brock Lesnar for a moment…

__

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No, no, no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  


Brock jabbed at the elevator button impatiently. He really wanted to eat something. Trust the stupid elevator to mess things up! Finally, the familiar _ding _sound came and the doors opened. The people in it made way for him to go in, seeing his huge size. A brunette, who looked like Stephanie, entered the elevator after him. He blinked twice and looked. Was it really Stephanie? He rubbed his eyes and looked again. This woman had a smaller chest than Stephanie so it wasn't her. Wait, there he went again. Thinking about Stephanie McMahon! What was wrong with him? 

__

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
You and me  
I can see us dying, are we?

Stephanie tried to get a better look at the menu but she couldn't since the huge guy in front of her was blocking her view. _This guy reminds me of Brock Lesnar with those arms and body and… Hey! There I go again! Why am I thinking of Brock!?_ She shook her head and walked around the man, hearing her stomach grumble a little and walked hurriedly towards one of the coffee machines. 

__

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No, no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Brock jogged to one of the food stalls. The elevator really was slow and people kept looking at him uneasily. What was wrong with them? Haven't they seen a well-built man like him before? He ordered two burgers and went to get one of the mocha latte at the machines. He set his burgers near the cups and queued up behind a good-looking brunette. Well, her back was looking good anyway. _Just like Stephanie… Wait! Why Stephanie again?_ He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize that the woman was done. Unfortunately, she bumped right into him and spilled the cup. 

__

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons

Stephanie gasped when she saw the dark chocolate stain on the man's shirt. She felt herself turning red, seeing the clumsiness of her own. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this!" she exclaimed, kneeling down to clean up the mess. 

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't see you first," a familiar deep voice assured her. Then, her nose caught the familiar scent of the cologne. She looked at the man's face and stopped. 

__

I know you good, I know you good  
I know you real good, oh  
Ladadada, ladadadada  
Don't! Don't!  
  


"Brock?" she asked. 

"Stephanie?" he asked, sounding surprised. The two young adults looked into each other's eyes and saw the warmth that they longed for so long. 

"Brock, I-," she began. 

"Shh… it's all right now. I know how you feel," he shushed her. 

"Brock, I really… I-," her sentence was cut off when he engulfed her into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and let herself loose into him. After all, he was Brock, the Pain that everyone feared. Everyone but her…

__

  
Oh, oh  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Oh  
Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N: Liked it? Basically it tells how the two felt about each other in the beginning. Kinda crappy but what do you expect after suffering of writer's block? Any questions? Feel free to ask! But don't forget to review!  


  
  


  
  


  


  
  


  



End file.
